


死亡面孔

by sstlltss



Category: Rómeó és Júlia (Színház)
Genre: F/M, Other, 除Lady Capulet/Tybalt以外其他CP请自由心证
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 20:09:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstlltss/pseuds/sstlltss
Summary: 茂丘西奥和提伯尔特都能看到死亡面孔。是2019文广德奥Gala的无料。





	死亡面孔

**Author's Note:**

> 阅读本文您首先需要知道的：  
原作：匈牙利音乐剧《罗密欧与朱丽叶》（匈罗朱）  
字数：3800+  
主要人物：提伯尔特•卡普莱特/茂丘西奥•艾斯卡勒斯/卡普莱特夫人  
确定的CP：遵从匈罗朱原作：卡普莱特夫人×提伯尔特（左右无差）；其他自由心证  
*借用了《希区柯克悬念故事集•死亡面孔》里收录的短篇《死亡面孔》，字数大约2~3千，5到10分钟阅读时间。建议在观看本文前观看以了解设定。在线阅读：https://www.99lib.net/book/5034/183062.htm  
*借用了部分匈罗朱官摄中字版的台词和歌词，匈罗朱官摄中字：https://www.bilibili.com/video/av17839721  
祝阅读愉快！

“这是朱丽叶的表哥，提伯尔特；这是我的侄子，茂丘西奥。你们之前应该见过面？”“哈哈哈哈，当然，”茂丘西奥抬头看向提伯尔特的时候楞了一下，随即缓过来。他接着说完：“我们当然见过。”他看了看乐池里乔装打扮的人群，试图找找自己的朋友们。在看到班伏里奥标志性的爆炸头后放下心，仰头把酒一饮而尽，和舅舅打了声招呼就转身跳入了乐池，无视了亲王对着他微皱的眉头，也不知道提伯尔特盯着他的背影看了好一会儿。

化装舞会让茂丘西奥得以不被卡普莱特的姑娘们和小伙子们缠上——他们当然知道他亲近蒙太古，可没人愿意放弃就此傍上艾斯卡勒斯的机会——这让他能够在穿过乐池的路上回忆刚才看到的景象：提伯尔特的脸在他的眼前逐渐腐烂，先是皮肤消失——就像从中间点燃的一张纸——之后是皮下脂肪，肌肉，最后只剩下一副骷髅脸，在几秒钟后随着自己的某次眨眼又突然恢复正常。死亡面孔，茂丘西奥记得它的名字。出现死亡面孔的人会在一周内死亡，而除了告诉他这个幻象的名字和背后含义的、已经去世的他的乳娘以外，没有人知道他的能力。要不要告诉谁呢，茂丘西奥回头看向高台上聊着天的几个人琢磨。

-

提伯尔特在顺着亲王的手看向茂丘西奥的时候，差点没能握住酒杯。死亡面孔，和最后一次见到父亲时一样，茂丘西奥的脸在他的眼前逐渐腐烂，只剩下一副骷髅。出现死亡面孔的人会在一周内死亡，提伯尔特在心里默默念道，艾斯卡勒斯家要少人了，那张聒噪个不停的嘴终于要永远地闭上了，可怜它的主人还被蒙在鼓里，不过多少有点可惜。他转头看向舞池，人影错综没能看到茂丘西奥，倒是看到表妹身边有个碍眼的家伙。提伯尔特向亲王微微欠身，放下酒杯，离开高台向着帕里斯走去。

-

“卡普莱特夫人”，她听见一个声音从后方传来，正欲回头却被一把抱起，“跟您说个事。”哦，是茂丘西奥，夫人分辨出了说话人的声音。“怎么，难道说艾斯卡勒斯也想……”被放下后夫人正准备调侃，没想到却被茂丘西奥打断：“哈哈哈，我确实不介意品尝正当年龄的红玫瑰，可我不是为此而来，”茂丘西奥停顿了一下，“如果我没有看错的话，哈哈，夫人，提伯尔特就要死了哦，他活不过一周。”卡普莱特夫人变了脸色。她并不惊讶于茂丘西奥会知道自己和提伯尔特“关系”匪浅，她只是从没想过自己会听到这种话，也没想过会是从那个疯疯癫癫的茂丘西奥嘴里，更何况这张吐出死亡的嘴直到现在都还是笑着的。空气中飘来淡淡的酒精味，夫人感到一阵厌恶，她皱了皱眉头：“如果你以这种无礼的方式带我出来，只为了一句甚至称得上是恶毒的诅咒，我想你大概是喝多了，茂丘西奥·艾斯卡勒斯先生，回去醒醒酒吧。”

“哈，意料之中呢，”茂丘西奥对着卡普莱特夫人离开的背影摇摇头：“但他的的确确活不过一周了。”

“我也是。”

“提伯尔特，今夜我们该在何时聚集？*”“在七点半，一如往年。*”提伯尔特走向卡普莱特夫人，“我先去办点事情。”提伯尔特轻轻勾起夫人的下巴贴近脸庞。就在不到10分钟前，在他为接下来的“事情”整理着装的时候，他在镜子里看到自己的脸变成了骷髅。还有不到一周吗，提伯尔特当时想，不过他今天就能把“事情”处理完，只可惜恐怕来不及处理另外两个令人生厌的艾斯卡勒斯了。罗密欧，那个永远垂着头的令人生厌的游荡者，可惜舞会上没看到他的正脸，不然应该又能看到一张骷髅脸。不必着急了，就是今天。今天解决掉罗密欧，之后死便死吧。

可现在，他紧紧盯着夫人的脸，仿佛要把对方的样子永远刻印在脑海里。只有不到一周了吗？他以为他没什么可留恋的，现在看来其实他也没那么放得下。

卡普莱特夫人看着提伯尔特时忽然想起了茂丘西奥的话。“他活不过一周。”夫人记得当时的场景，他们在舞会外，远离人群，月光打在茂丘西奥笑盈盈的脸上。就算是以她的阅人经历来看，茂丘西奥也绝对该算是个漂亮的孩子。可月光下的那个丝毫没有恐惧，用仿佛陈述明天菜价的语气吐出“死亡”这个词的茂丘西奥让她想起死神。死神，哈，若是真有神明，我怕是早该得到惩罚，既然惩罚还没到，那么姑且认为神明并不存在吧。这只是个玩笑，夫人自我安慰道，毕竟除了死神以外又有谁能知道别人的生死呢？可看着提伯尔特小心翼翼凑近的脸，她还是心一软，准备推开对方肩膀的手改变路径抚上了后脑，冲着自己轻轻按下，嘴在他的额头印上一个吻。就当是个礼物吧，夫人决定趁着天色尚早回房做个占卜。

“茂丘西奥，你死到临头！*”，茂丘西奥听到提伯尔特这么喊道。哈，我确实活不久了。他正准备出言讥讽时听到了罗密欧的声音。哦罗密欧，你什么都不知道。这么想着，他转头看向他的好兄弟——却半天没能从罗密欧逐渐变化成骷髅的脸上挪开视线。

这是茂丘西奥第一次听到命运的嘲笑——从来都是他对着命运挤眉弄眼，可这一次命运从他的尾椎骨攀上脊柱，盘旋着绕上他的身体，对着他的后颈吹气。时间仿佛无限缓慢，卡普莱特们对着蒙太古们大喊大叫，可他什么都听不清，耳朵里仿佛有一层水膜。我大概是溺水了，他想，不然为什么没法呼吸？周围吵吵闹闹，他只感到背后一阵凉意，耳边流过的风催促着他向罗密欧跑去，一路上都有人拦着他，蒙太古，更多的是卡普莱特。卡普莱特，为什么是卡普莱特？人群像重重叠叠的丛林，高的低的，全世界都在拦着他，他只能从交错的缝隙里寻找罗密欧的身影。他眼前有些模糊，于是他擦了擦眼睛，可当他放下手，却看到罗密欧的手和提伯尔特的握在一起。他们是疯了吗，茂丘西奥依然重复着机械地拨开人群的动作试图靠近，还是说疯的是我？

提伯尔特从地上爬起来的时候，罗密欧才意识到自己或许太过用力了——他没想到提伯尔特向他伸出的手上还有伤——他是想信任我的吗？

提伯尔特捂着被捏痛的右手，死死地盯着罗密欧——那张脸前几秒钟还是一副骷髅，现在又恢复了正常。虽然多少有所准备，但那副骷髅脸无论看多少次都会让提伯尔特感到恐惧。“因为那是死亡啊。”那时那位吉普赛女郎是这么说的：“这说明你还活着，无论是精神还是肉体，只有死人才会对死亡脱敏，心死的或是身死的。”

-

卡普莱特夫人默念着提伯尔特的名字抽出了一张牌，接下来是逆时针旋转90度然后翻开——逆位倒吊者。成长，因祸得福。她松了一口气，可心里还是有些发毛。“夫人，蒙太古又和我们打起来了。”“去看看吧。”她起身披上外套，看着桌子上的塔罗牌却突然想起来一件事：为自己占卜时转牌应当是顺时针。而正位倒吊者的释义是：希望破灭与自我毁灭。

-

“来吧，你的命运等着你呢！*”哈，这句话也正是我想说的，提伯尔特。“被点到名字的人笑了笑，从身侧掏出匕首，他看着匕首的反光，轻轻抚摸光滑的平面。现在，就是现在了。周围的一切都暗了下去，提伯尔特的眼里只剩下罗密欧。他抓紧匕首冲过去，又转了半圈反身将匕首送入柔软的肉体。但在混乱过去后他没想到倒下的会是茂丘西奥。他看着茂丘西奥在蒙太古的人群里转来转去，他每到一个地方，就有人对他伸出双手。他从不知道茂丘西奥有这么多朋友，哪怕被弄脏衣服也不会拒绝他的朋友。

茂丘西奥的朋友们叫他疯子也不是一次两次了，可直到今天之前他都没觉得自己真的有多么疯狂。他低下头看着自己胸口的匕首，疼痛在他低头之后才席卷而来。他想起几天前镜子里的自己——先是皮肤像草纸被点燃一样，从一个点开始慢慢被吞噬，露出底下浅浅的脂肪，随后脂肪融化，顺着脸滑下来，最后是包裹在骨骼外的肌肉，它们也逐渐脱落，最终整张脸变成一个空洞的骷髅脸。那是茂丘西奥看死亡面孔的幻象最为仔细的一次。而现在就是预言成真的时候了。他拔出匕首，感受血液从他的身体中流出，渗透衣服留下红色的大片印记。他有点头晕，眼前一晃就看到了天空。被抱着站起来之后他用力推开罗密欧——“罗密欧，你一直就是个笨拙的家伙。你为什么要挤到我们中间来？*”——跟着甩了他一巴掌，但占据整个视线的杂点让他看不清罗密欧的脸。他对着空气行了个花哨的礼——献给命运，这应该是他最后一次能有机会嘲笑它了。起身的时候他还是什么都看不清，但他听到罗密欧在喊他的名字。“别说你很抱歉，”茂丘西奥感觉有人朝他吹了口气，他就借着这口气继续说下去：“只有小孩子才会做这种事，而在这里的，已经是个朱丽叶所深爱的男人了。*”气吐完了，他又一次昏迷过去。他以为这是最后一次了，可他又听到罗密欧呼唤他。躺着的姿势让他的大脑清醒了不少，于是他睁开眼，这次他终于能看清罗密欧的脸了——

今天第二次，他看到罗密欧的脸上出现了骷髅幻象。

茂丘西奥想放声大笑，可他笑不出来，他只好在心里笑——“哈！命运！你也有出错的时候！”，但他没法第二次保护罗密欧了。“罗密欧，我为你而担忧。务必小心……*”

提伯尔特看着自己的手，又看看不远处抱着茂丘西奥尸体埋头痛哭的罗密欧，一种剥离感突然将他的灵魂从肉体里扯出来。那是因为我吗，提伯尔特不知道该用怎样的情感面对眼前的场景，那就是死吗？他木然地看着痛哭的罗密欧，看着罗密欧身后同样泣不成声的班伏里奥，又看了看已经再不能动的茂丘西奥，突然有些想吐。那种来自灵魂深处的厌恶感搅动着他的胃，可在罗密欧转头看向他的时候又匆忙退去。他从没见过一个人的脸上可以第二次出现死亡面孔，除非他或她能死第二次，可没有人能死第二次。

“心死或身死”，吉普赛女郎的声音在提伯尔特耳边响起来。可这样也算吗？他在心里问，无人回应。

罗密欧把匕首送入提伯尔特的身体，一次，两次，直到第三次，生理上的剧痛才让提伯尔特回过神来。血液包裹着他的生命离他远去。他看到远处茂丘西奥一动不动——啊，只有心死确实不够，得再加一条命，命运之神，你这次可是算错了——他看到母亲喊着他的名字哭晕在地——不对，那是他的姑妈，抱歉姑妈。最后他看到眼前一副模糊的骷髅脸——在骷髅消失前他并没来得及看看是谁——脸的主人伸出一只手。罗密欧，他心里猜道，你怎么又变成骷髅了？他想够那只手，手还没抬起来却感受到脸上柔软的毛发触感。

那是朱丽叶。朱丽叶·卡普莱特。

**Author's Note:**

> *塔罗牌占卜部分是按照一般塔罗牌占卜的习惯：洗牌后合拢的牌是横向的，随后顺时针（为自己占卜）或逆时针（为对面的人占卜）旋转90度再翻开牌，以保证牌的正逆位无误。倒吊者从经典塔罗的释义里摘取了部分，详细的/完整的可以上网查。
> 
> *以下是碎碎念：
> 
> 开头亲王看着球皱眉是因为发现球今天有些不太对劲。球不对劲的原因是在舞会之前就照到镜子看到了自己的死亡面孔，虽然能预见死亡，但是预见自己的还是多少让人心神不宁。
> 
> “他们是疯了吗”和“还是说疯的是我”——近乎正常梗百用不腻。
> 
> 毛球和提包都能预见未来——即命运——毛球是“既然命运存在，那我就能嘲笑它了，让我看看能不能玩弄它”，提包是“既然命运存在，一切早已命中注定，那么没必要做无谓的挣扎”（我怀疑我在用匈版舞台写自己的原创但我没有证据），造成这种差异主要是由于身份不同——中立/红家；以及提球到死都不知道对方也能看见死亡面孔（没必要，也没机会）
> 
> 罗密欧第一次出现死亡面孔实际上是应该被提包杀，但因为球替他挡下了（问就是自由意志），所以他的死期推后到和朱丽叶喝药，所以提包的身死或心死是猜错了，毛球用一条命换了提包之后不到一周的生命延长。看起来很亏，但实际上毛球舞会之前就看到了死亡面孔，也就是说他也是不到一周就要死，所以大概也差不太多叭（喂），提包的死亡面孔当然是因为（本来要） 杀罗密欧后被处刑。
> 
> 提包死前一共认错人两次，第一次是把红妈看成了亲妈，第二次是把过来他身边哭的朱丽叶猜成了罗密欧，最后从长头发才认出来。（夏裕：不如就他发现面前过来一个人，以为是罗密欧，挥拳要打，结果发现是朱丽叶。我：捅死我算了。）（最后因为提包实在没力气再挥拳，所以改成了感受到长头发的触感。）


End file.
